


Ground Control

by TheWitchiestBitch



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, bad relationship skills, poor self-care, they're idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWitchiestBitch/pseuds/TheWitchiestBitch
Summary: Logan and Virgil feel like they’re floating away.





	Ground Control

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post by @sandersidesquotes: https://sandersidesquotes.tumblr.com/post/180087082386/ground-control-by-all-time-low-ft-tegan-and-sara  
> And the song Ground Control by All Time Low ft. Tegan and Sara.

Nothing about it made sense. Nothing about anything made sense anymore. Logan felt as if he were backed into a corner, but at the same time as if he couldn't keep his feet on solid ground. He was starting to float away.

He hated it.

_ Ground control, _

_ What do the books say about this one, now? _

He hid from it. It seemed the only safe course of action in the face of something so terrifying. Normally, he would be less in favor of playing it safe in favor of his curiosity, but something told him he wouldn't be able to figure this one out.

So he buried himself in his work, doing far more than there was any reason to, because what else was he going to do?

************

Virgil saw stars every time he looked at Logan. God, he missed those stars. It hurt to look up at the night sky, because all he could see were Logan's gorgeous ocean eyes.

He didn't understand. 

_ There's nothing to explain the distances anymore… _

************

Virgil knocked gently on the door. “Hey, L?”

_ Checkin’ in _

_ 300 days with no reply now _

He tugged at the cuffs of his sleeves, his brow furrowing. He could hear minute movements on the other side of the door, then a heavy sigh. Virgil wanted so badly to just burst through the door. He  _ missed _ him.

“Lo…?”

_ I think I've  _

_ Lost my mind. _

_ There's nothing keeping me from going outside anymore. _

There was only silence this time.

“Fine,” Virgil choked out. And he turned on his heel. There was nothing keeping him there. He thought he might spend some time in Princey's realm for awhile. It might do him some good.

************

Patton and Roman stood side by side, watching Virgil as he picked at the patch of flowers next to him.

“So we agree we've got to do something about…  _ this _ , right?” Roman asked, gesturing vaguely at a mopier-than-usual Virgil. 

Patton pursed his lips, shifting his weight from one foot to the other restlessly. “Well, Dearheart, normally I would say we shouldn't meddle, but… They're both so…”

“Melancholic.”

“That.”

“I'll take Death Cab for Gloomy over there.”

“I got LoLo, then.” With that, Patton sank out.

Roman strode over and plopped himself down next to Virgil. “Hey, Dr. Jekyll and Mr.  _ Snyde _ .”

Virgil snorted. “That one's a stretch, Prince  _ Alarming _ .”

“Patton would like that one,” Roman pointed out, chuckling. “But seriously, Virge. I know you're… not feeling your glitteriest.”

“That is a ridiculous word.”

“ _ Anyway _ . I think you've been spending a little too much time in the imagination. Come back to the mindscape proper? Please?”

Virgil sighed, but nodded reluctantly. So they sunk out together. And Virgil didn't have to tell Roman how grateful he was for their friendship. It was just an understood thing.

************

Patton rose up just outside of Logan's room and knocked insistently. No response.

“Logan, we need to talk, please,” he said firmly, using his patented (Patton-ted) Dad Voice™.

When the door opened, Patton couldn't hide the surprise. 

Logan looked… awful. His tie lay untied across his shoulders, there were dark bags under his eyes, and his glasses were pushed up on the top of his head. 

“Oh, LoLo…” said Patton softly, opening up his arms. 

Logan hesitated a few moments before practically falling into Patton's arms. He was sobbing by the time Patton got him over to the bed and sat down with him. 

“Can you tell me about it, Logan…?” he asked carefully. So Logan did. He told him he felt like he was going crazy. That Virgil made his heart speed up. That he missed Virgil like crazy.

And Patton listened, and he understood.

************

Roman gave Virgil his space and let him do his own thing, but didn't leave him alone. He sat on the opposite side of the couch from him while Virgil did something on his phone and The Black Cauldron played on the television. 

It was about halfway through the movie when he finally spoke up. “Virge? How exactly do you feel about Logan?”

There was silence, other than the movie. Roman almost wasn't sure that Virgil had heard him. Then the answer came.

“He makes me feel like I'm floating, like I'm going crazy…”

“Sounds like the way Pat makes me feel.”

Virgil groaned and put his face in his hands. “I know,” he said, muffled.

“Do you want help?”

************

When Patton and Logan rose up into the living room, Logan looking somewhat better, albeit still exhausted, the lights were all off.

“Um, Roman? Virgil?” Patton asked, bewildered. 

When the room lit up, it was with stars projected onto the walls and ceiling. The center of the room was cleared out, except for Virgil, eyes wide and posture small and hunched-over. 

Patton grinned and walked over to where Roman stood in the doorway to the kitchen. 

“Hi,” Virgil said softly as Roman moved in their peripheral vision and music began to play.

_ Ground control, _

_ What do the books say about this one, now? _

Logan rushed forward in an instant. He swept Virgil's smaller frame up, and their lips crashed together, and they were spinning and it was magic.

_ All systems are critical. _

_ Can't find my way back to you. _

_ Feels like there's nowhere to go, oh, oh _

Virgil's arms wound around Logan's shoulders, and Logan's found their way around the small of Virgil's back.

“Don't be afraid,” Virgil whispered with the music.

Then they were spinning again, and Logan _ smiled _ , and Virgil's breath was gone. 

_ If you start floating away, _ _   
_ _ Hey, I promise you will be fine. _ _   
_ _ Got the universe on your side. _ _   
_ _ When you're out in space, _ _   
_ _ Don't you be afraid, no. _ _   
_ __ If you start floating away

Patton and Roman sunk out together, but Logan and Virgil didn't even notice, too lost in each other, and no longer lost in space, calling out for ground control.


End file.
